Cyber Destiny
by Gentleman Ghost
Summary: My whole life was a gruesome game. I created Zero Requiem to end this bloody game of chess once and for all. But I was given another chance to live in a world without racism and discrimination. For once i thought i will be allowed to live in peace but fate had another plan for me. As I Lelouch Vi Britannia am thrown into another game of life and death!
1. Arrival

_**Arrival**_

" _The year was 2018 this day the demon was killed by the masked hero named as 'ZERO', as the blade of Zero was piercing through The Demon Emperor the cheers of the crowd began to echo the air and people began to chant the word 'ZERO' again and again. But in this moment of Cheerfulness and Joy, the core members of the Black Knights begin to realize their mistake, sorrow and disgust began to consume them. To people Lelouch was a demon but to the Black Knights he was their only hope for salvation, The Black Knights were now heroes of the world. The former knight of three Gino became a member of the black Knights, their leader was now General Tohdoh, Japan was liberated and the world was free of Britannia's rule. The once ruthless and cruel Holy Britannia Empire was replaced with a kinder and gentle one with the rule of Nunnally Vi Britannia. At first, some Britannian royals began to rebel but where some cut them by The Knights of the Rounds under the leadership of Zero. Holy Britannian Empire and Europe were now official members of the UFN. The world was now in a state of peace and prosperity, democracy was implemented and battles were now fought with words instead of Knightmare frames. The Field Limitary Effective Implosion Armament also known as_ _ **(F.L.E.I.J.A.)**_ _were destroyed by launching them into the sun. Everything went according to his master plan and the greatest plan he had ever created 'The Zero Requiem', he was not a fool to thick that he's master plan created peace forever but a peaceful world for three or four centuries was enough to satisfy him. To this day Core-Members of The Black Knights mourn his death!"_

 **Lelouch's P.O.V**

 _ **"I ….Destroyed...The….World….And….Created….Anew!"**_

Suddenly I started to feel intense pain in my heart; it was ten or maybe twenty times worse than actually being struck through the heart

After ten minutes I started feeling warm and comfy, this feeling of relief that I was getting was nothing like the comfort found in my entire life but considering that my life was full of crap I don't know!

I opened my eyes. I sat up and felt my chest. No bloodstain, I looked down. I was wearing my casual clothes: my red jacket, my black sleeveless shirt, and my navy blue jeans. I was expecting flames of hell and demons awaiting me but I found myself in the world of C, It was one of my possibilities but considering what I did in my life I didn't consider it strongly but I was sure that now someone or something will sentence or throw me to hell. I was actually happy at the moment. I was dead, my sorry excuse of a life was over and I was here to atone my sins in hell.

" **We are the collective consciousness** "

"Okay," I replied.

" **We know that you died to bring peace to the world** "

So do they forgive me? It can't be that easy.

" **However, you killed millions of people to do so** "

I taught so! So this leaves me with my punishment. The question is will I be committed to hell for eternity or will be three or four thousand years.

"Would you tell me the punishment for my sins?"

" **You are a strange case; we cannot sentence you to hell or offer you heavens for your actions** "

If I cannot go to hell or heavens then what will they do to me? This is the first time that I cannot predict anything for the future.

"With due respect what will happen to me? Will I be ceased to exist?

" **We have considered it that what you did in your life was evil but it was a necessary evil to defeat a greater evil. What we are about to say may sound strange to you but it is the only way** "

"Please explain"

" **You will be given a second chance in life. You will live a life where there was no Holy Britannian Empire, It will be the peace you created in your world** "

"What!? How why and-and and but why"

"I deserve to be thrown into hell and suffer for all eternity, NOOO! I cannot take that offer, please just sentence me to hell or just make me vanish" Lelouch said while begging.

" **We cannot do that** "

"Please just end my suffering"

" **Didn't you always wanted to live in a world without war and racism? BTW there are some people that are praying for your soul to rest in peace, they are begging that you find peace in the afterlife that you deserved** "

"But about 99% of the earth is wishing that I suffer for all eternity"

" **They don't know the truth about you Lelouch vi Britannia** "

"Does it matter what they think, even if they knew that doesn't make me less of a demon anyway"

" **Accept the offer and start from the beginning and become the person that you always wanted to be! This is the golden opportunity for you. A chance to become what you always wanted to be** "

"What are the terms of the contract?"

" **Hahaha, you think everything that someone offers you is a contract. If you want a contract then so be it! These are the terms of the contract, you will live your life in a normal (sort of) world, You will have your geass with you, You will be able to control your geass, You will start your journey from age 10, What you do onwards with your life is up to you and you alone** "

"Can you please remove my geass from me? It's a curse to me please remove it!"

" **Your power of the king is an extension of your soul and therefore we will not remove it, So deal with it! Any further objections?** "

"No"

" **Do you accept the terms of the contract?** "

Lelouch brings his arms to his face, slowly clenches his fingers with a smirk and swing his arm to his right (dramatically) "I hereby accept the terms of the contract"

"Very dramatic but entertaining to watch, Goodbye until we meet again"

White light begin to shine everywhere and he started feeling dizzy and then he just suddenly woke up, he was going to scream from the shock but then he remembered the meeting with the collective consciousness. He found himself in a large room that had twenty beds with children of his age sleeping on it.

He was still adjusting to his surroundings it took him 10 minutes to finally adjust and then he got to his feet. He started to analyze his surroundings and by the looks of it. He figured out that he was in an orphanage (most likely). He decided to go to the bathroom but then he noticed that he was a little shorter and he was wearing blue pajamas with giraffes printed on it. He was having trouble finding the bathroom, he finally found the bathroom but it took him about 30 mins. He decided to first wash his face with cold water so that he was fully awake and then he looked in the mirror to see himself. His appearance didn't change, the only thing that changed was his age. Now he was a ten-year-old kid that had raven black hair with violet eyes and was handsome for a ten-year-old. he was first worried about how he might look, he didn't want to live a new life with a new body. He was weak and fragile but he never wanted have a new body for his new life.

He checks his violet eyes for the traces of geass at first he's eyes were normal then he activated his geass to see the symbol of geass in his right eye. He deactivated his geass and went into the bedroom, he checked the clock the time was 3:45am, he decided to look for the calendar but he didn't find any. He went to his bed and checked his storage box to find a dairy or anything that could help him find who he was in this universe.

He eventually found his dairy and began reading it. It took him about 30 minutes to fully read it. He found that his name was Lelouch Hector; his parents abandoned him at the age of 9. He was taken in by the Lewis orphanage. His birthdate was September 18, 2008. Now with his birthdate in mind he calculated the date, he was told by collective consciousness that he will begin his journey at the age of 10 so by taking that into account the year was 2018; he chuckled a little at the irony of the situation. 2018 was the year he was killed and now he was beginning a new life in the same year. He also learned that he was very antisocial in the orphanage, he had no friends whatsoever. Then he found that they were allowed to go to a local public school by the name "Allied Primary School" to feel a sense of normalcy. There was nothing else important in his dairy. He shut the dairy and decided to sleep, he mentally prepared himself for the coming days in the orphanage. He was little nervous about all this considering that he had no memory of his life in this universe but he was the demon emperor for a reason. He was confident that for a man that makes miracles, life in an orphanage would be a piece of cake for him. So he slept like a log, that night he really slept without a worry about the world. That was really the best nights rest he had in his whole life.


	2. A New Life

**A New Life**

He woke up to see that every boy and girl in the orphanage was already awake and they were getting ready to eat breakfast. He got up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom lazily. He took a bath, brushed his teeth, and finally fixed his messy hair, he was now to ready to go to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. On his way to the cafeteria, he looked at the room that he was staying in. The room was neat and clean. It had twenty beds, ten on one side and ten on the other side. There were storage boxes next to the beds and there was some space between the beds to provide the space for walking in the room. The walls were painted with blue and green color, there were also some pictures of animals on the walls, and overall the room was pleasant looking.

He made his way to the cafeteria. He stepped into the cafeteria to find kids everywhere, some were shouting and some were chatting quietly, no one paid any mind to him and he liked it this way. He asked the cook for breakfast, he got his breakfast and began looking for a table to sit.

On his way he found a girl of his age eating the breakfast alone at the table in the back, he made his way to the table and sat across her. That girl was about the same height as him, had midnight blue eyes, white hair and was wearing a white shirt with a blue skirt (ironically).

" _Hello my name is Lelouch, and you are?"_ Lelouch asked with a smile.

She didn't respond to his question

"I SAID WHATS YOUR NAME!" Lelouch shouted a little.

"You're just going to bully me anyway. So why should I even bother! Just leave me alone" Girl answered

So she gets bullied a lot. It's probably due to her unusual appearance. What kind of idiots would bully someone for their appearances, but they were ten-year-olds so yeah I can't blame them for being stupid.

"I will not bully you" Lelouch sighed

"You're just lying to me. How can I believe your word" The girl inquired while looking at him.

"You cannot know for sure that I am telling you the truth but let me give you a piece of advice," Lelouch said.

"In my opinion, it doesn't matter what your hair color is as long as you're a good human being. My friend the world we live in is full of idiots who would bully you for pity reasons but if you just shut up and keep yourself isolated then you never going to be able to get yourself out of this state of crisis. But facing your fear is hard but not impossible. Once you faced your fears then nothing in the world would be able to stop your progress.

Then he stood up to his feet and then he pointed his forefinger to the girl and said.

" **There are 7.4 billion people in the world why are you letting some of them bring you down, ignore the people that talk behind your back because THAT'S where they belong "** Lelouch used every bit of charisma he had to deliver it.

She eyed him with admiration, this was the first time that she had meet someone that didn't care about her unusual appearance. She wondered who this boy was and how the hell he said something so motivating to her.

After his little speech he sat on his chair and began to wonder, maybe he went a little overboard with the speech. Then he noticed that the girl was looking at him. Yep, that was overboard.

How could she have allowed others to bring her down and crush her spirit? How could she have been so pathetic? How could she be so naïve? It was true that people made fun of her from the beginning but it was only because she allowed them. Now that she was thinking about her being bullied, she began to wonder why she allowed bullying to effect her education and her social interactions with others. All of a sudden she released how big of a mistake was she been making from the beginning, no matter what people said about her they were only words but she allowed mere words to bring her from top of her class to the last position. She begins laughing uncontrollably at her pathetic state.

Then she promised herself that she would no longer allow them to control her life, She would make prove them wrong who said that she was worthless and she would never be able to succeed in life. What Lelouch said was right that they were behind her that's why they bullied her, Now that she knew what was the cause of her despair. She would work hard and leave them behind in the dirt where they belong.

"Is she alright? Did I broke her?"

Suddenly she realized that she was spaced out.

"Earth to Girl that doesn't share her name do you read?" Lelouch said little worriedly

"Oh sorry I was just caught up in my thoughts," she said

"You do know that your breakfast in getting cold," Lelouch said

Both of them were eating their breakfast in silence

"Elizabeth," she said with a little shy

She stood up and bowed to him and said

"Thank You for your advice, I will follow it."

'So that's her name, little late but okay at least I saved someone from despair. I need some friends, should I ask her if she would like to be my friend but that will sound very stupid. I mean would say hello what's your name and hey do you wanna be my friend. Ah to hell with it.'

"So we friends?" Lelouch said

Replay came instantly. "Yes," she said with a smile

"Well let's reintroduced ourselves as friends"

"My name is Lelouch Hector and you are?"

"I am Elizabeth, I'm delighted to make your acquaintance"

"No need to be so formal, how did you learn to speak like that? Lelouch asked

"Let's just say I read too many books about kings and empires," Elizabeth said

"Interesting," Lelouch said while placing his palm under his chin.

Both of them made some small chat while they ate. Elizabeth noticed that Lelouch had superb eating manners. She also notices the air of superiority around him demanding respect. Then she realized that she didn't even have a good look at him, she began analyzing Lelouch then noticed that Lelouch was handsome. He had raven hair and he's violet eyes looked like they were holding knowledge of an entire lifetime. He looked like exactly like a prince that was described in a certain storybook.

"Are you a prince from some kingdom far away?" Elizabeth asked with innocence.

Lelouch nearly choked on his breakfast, he regained his composure and said

"No, I am just a commoner like everyone else BTW in this day and age kingdoms don't even exist except the UK," Lelouch said

Elizabeth was feeling dim-witted for asking such a stupid question. She felt silent and they both ate their breakfast.

Soon the school bus came and kids started to go the main entrance to board the bus. Lelouch also stood up and said.

"I should be going to school and you should too, don't wanna be late"

"Yeah right, Goodbye then see ya later," Elizabeth said.

Lelouch was walking away but then he suddenly stops and looked at her and asked.

"Which grade are you in?"

"4th Grade and you?" Elizabeth asked

"Fifth Grade. Well see you later" Lelouch said and walked off.

He made his way to the entrance and once he walked off the main door. The sun was shining brightly and some birds were chipping, this remained him of Aries Villa and his pleasant days with his little sister Nunnally. Fresh air gave him a sense of relief but then he noticed that almost all the kids had already boarded the bus. He rushed and got on the bus. On his way to the school, he began to think of the future. What will he do now, what should he do with his life. His only life goal was to obliterate Britannia but he had achieved that goal by long ago. After a few minutes, he stopped thinking about such things. I mean I have a full life ahead of me, maybe somewhere along the line he finds his goal but for now, he decided to drop it.

* * *

After a few minutes the bus arrived at the school, the school looked like an expensive one, it was a small building that was about the size of one-quarter of his old school Ashford academy. Interior of the school was brand new, every chair was firmly made and tables were neat as well. He made his way to his class and sat at the back. He was not happy about his sitting because he liked to sit near the window but this would do for now.

He heard some boys gossiping "Look orphanage brats are here, they should be grateful that they are allowed to sit around us." Another boy began saying "I could never understand why our school even allows these brats to come here, I mean this is a school for elites, not some brats how don't even have their parents". This was infuriating him. "My daddy is a general in the army, why should I have to sit with these jokers". Then some girls joined the discussion "maybe we should try to talk to the teachers about this issue, I mean who the heck wants to go to class with theses brats" Another girl said "Don't worry guys my dad is a good friend of the owner of the school, he said that they only allow orphans to come here so he came boost his popularity with the public. I will ask my dad to do something about this situation" A blond boy began saying "Guys does it even matter if they sit beside us, there useless and just a waste of space but let them see us. So, they can envy us." Then he began laughing, the group also joined him.

So they think that they are above everyone else because their families are rich. Then he stood from his chair but then the teacher entered the class. He was forced to sit down and continued his study. At the lunch break, the conditions were same. Elites were being rude and mean to the orphans. As much as he wanted to do something about this situation, he figured today was not a good day to do so. After the school, school bus transported them to the orphanage. There wasn't much to do in the orphanage. He talked to some kids, studied a bit, eat the dinner and it was time for bed. He's the first day was normal, he was bored being normal was not his style, he took his books and started to examine them. It took him six hours to completely memorize the contents of the books. Then he looked at the clock and the time was 3:17 am. He immediately closed his books and decided to sleep.

The next day he spent most of his early classes sleeping with his signature hand beneath the chin technique. At lunch break, the blond boy came to him and said "Hey here's some money, now go and get me some cloth to clean my shoes" how the hell he thinks he is to give me orders. Lelouch stood up, stared at him like he was his prey and said

"I don't need your stinking money, now get out of my sight before I throw you out the window" hearing this the blond boy nervously said

"Don't you know my dad's government official?"

"So what? Are you trying to intimidate me, because you have horribly failed. Now get out of my sight!" Lelouch said with anger

Blond boy didn't say anything else and moved away from him.

* * *

 **The Next Day (Lunchtime)**

Lelouch decided to go check on Elizabeth. He searched the whole cafeteria but Elizabeth was nowhere to be found. He kept searching and finally found her in the computer lab surrounded by a crowd of kids around his age. He made his way to the centre of the crowd to see that same blond boy from before along with two other kids. He got a little closer to hear their conversion, they were bullying her but what surprised him was that Elizabeth was countering their insults quite effectively and turning the situation to her advantage.

"Well quite a crowd is gathered here but she doesn't need any help" he turned around to leave but heard some students gossiping. "Hmm so Shinji is bullying her again," another student said "Yes and it's been a month since he started bullying her" a girl joined the conversion "I heard he also bullies Levi's little sister," her friend said "Actually he bullies everyone from the orphanage. I am glad he only bullies students from the orphanage otherwise we'll be next" the boy standing next to her began "He only bullies them because they have no family to support them and the principal doesn't seem to care for them anyway. So this makes them the perfect target." The girl replied "Well why should he care for them it's not like they pay him a fee for studying here" the boy continued "That's true there practically leaching onto our school. I hope Shinji makes their life a living hell here" the trio began chuckling. "So that blond boy is Shinji. Sigh! No matter where I go filth like them always exist!" he was disgusted by them.

"If Shinji has been bullying her for a month then it's common knowledge that even if she somehow manages to make him back off for today. He will still continue to bully her tomorrow." He began resting his chin on the palm of his hand "This leaves me no choice but to somehow expose him to the teachers red-handed but ho….." He just saw a Wi-Fi router handing at the nearby wall. "A tool for my victory"

 **Lelouch P.O.V**

He slowly sneaked his way to the router and when no one was looking at him he unplugged the Ethernet cable from the router "This gives me a maximum of 5 minutes till someone comes to fix it" he returned to his previous position away from the router to avoid suspicion. He going to wait a minute before engaging phase one but he heard yelling from the centre of the crowd.

He made his way to the centre of the crowd to see the Shinji shouting at Elizabeth

"How dare you make fun of me, don't you know my father"

"I would make fun of you but I doubt you'll understand it besides remember when I asked for your opinion? Me neither!" Elizabeth's comebacks were hitting their mark.

This made Shinji furious. He raised his hand to hit Elizabeth but someone caught his hand, he turned around to see Lelouch holding his hand. "Who the hell are you?"

"Your Worst KNIGHTMARE!" Lelouch had a devilish smirk on his face.

"Let go of my hand before I beat the shit out of you"

"What kind of a man hits a lady, you're pathetic! You know that!" He let go of his hand for strategic purposes.

"The kind of man that's going to beat the shit out of you!" Shinji began throwing punches at him.

"Man this is hard!" Lelouch was moving around and doing his best to dodge the punches. "If this keeps up, I'll be dead before the teacher arrives. I need to immobilize him for a minute" he stopped moving "Here Goes Nothing!"

He first penetrates his opponent's defenses by grabbing his shirt immobilizing him long enough for him to move forward until hips were in contact.

He moved his forward foot behind his opponent's back foot. So he was slightly turned away from his opponent, protecting his center. His heel made contact with his opponent's heel.

He adopted a forward stance. Without lifting his foot from the floor, suddenly sweep it back until it was the back foot of a forward stance. Shinji's legs were lifted from the floor and he was off balance. Once he was off balance, he let go of your shirt and slammed him to the floor with a loud "THUD!" voice.

"Thank you general tohdoh" He was forced to learn this move against his will by his sensei general tohdoh, he never taught it would be useful until now.

"He'll need a minute to recover" Lelouch took this opportunity to peak outside the computer lab's door to see a teacher coming their way. He immediately got in front of Shinji who was still recovering from the leg sweep, effectively making him focused on him instead of the door behind him.

Phase 1 Complete!

"Now all I need is to make him mad so he goes berserk!" he began laughing _"HA! HA! HA!"_

Shinji was confused "Why are you laughing shit-head?" the reply made him only more furious.

"At your pathetic state!" Lelouch said with a deadpan expression.

"Why you!" Shinji was almost at the brink ongoing berserk.

"Shinji you need to realize something. Shit happens, I mean look at your face!" he looked like a demon with that smirk on his face.

This was the final nail in the coffin. Shinji began throwing chairs and anything he can find at Lelouch. Unknown to him there was a teacher standing behind him.

"Now's the time to play the victim card!" Lelouch just dodges a chair making, making it hit the computer behind him breaking it to pieces "Shinji stop someone's going to get hurt!"

"Like hell, I care! I am going to make you pay for this!" Shinji was too far gone for reasoning.

"For what? For stopping you from hurting my class fellow" the teacher has to know before he makes up a story to cover it.

"Who the hell are you to stop me from hitting Elizabeth. She's next after I beat you to a pulp"

He heard the voice of Elizabeth "Akihiko Sensei stopped him before he hurts Lelouch" I need to take a hit for evidence.

"Shinji stop we can talk about like civilized people"

"Just shut up and die"

"You're really spoiled for thinking you can get away be murdering me." He stopped moving and a chair smashed against him

"AHHHH!" he began coughing blood due to the impact and slowly dropped to the floor.

 **Lelouch P.O.V end**

" **STOP!"** Akihiko Sensei voice echoed the lab stopping everyone in their tracks except Shinji who still continued his onslaught. **"I SAID STOP! SHINJI!"**

This stopped Shinji dead in his tracks and he began looking at him with surprise "How long have you been here sensei" Shinji was confused

"Long enough to see everything! What is the meaning of this Shinji" He was pissed at him for breaking his computer.

"It wasn't me it was his entire fault he was bullying me and when I said stop he slammed me to the ground. So I begin to fight him back" Shinji tried his best to make Lelouch the villain here but the face of Akihiko Sensei was telling him that he wasn't buying it.

"STOP! Telling me lies, I saw everything. TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" Something seemed fishy to Akihiko but one thing was for sure that it was Shinji that was the bully, not Lelouch.

"But he's the villain, not me" Shinji wasn't giving up on his BS.

"NO BUTS TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE NOW" Akihiko Sensei looked at Lelouch and Elizabeth "Elizabeth take Lelouch to the Nurses Office and get him fixed after that you two meet me at the principal's office" He focused his attention on the crowd "And as for all of you guys lunch break ended ten minutes ago back to your classes NOW!" After that, he took Shinji with him to the principal's office.

Elizabeth helped Lelouch to his feet. "Thanks for the help! But I could have handled it" Elizabeth was feeling guilty of putting Lelouch in harm's way.

" _I have no doubt but your method would have required weeks for him to fully stop bullying you on the hand mine required one besides what kind of a man would I be if I allowed harm to come to a lady not to mention a friend"_ Lelouch answered.

"Okay," Elizabeth began blushing and tried to hide it. "So, how are you feeling?" Elizabeth changed the topic to avoid suspicion.

"What do you except if you receiving flying chair" Lelouch inquired.

"Sorry for asking such a redundant question" Elizabeth answered

"Elizabeth I have been wondering do you always blush like that when someone calls you a lady" Lelouch joked but soon realize it was a bad move.

"Maybe this will answer your question" what followed was a straight punch to the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"What was that for!" Lelouch asked

"For asking such a redundant question" Elizabeth had a smirk on her face

"Your evil!" Lelouch replied

"After that laugh, you did earlier. It's funny seeing that coming from you of all the people" both of them were having fun.

After a few moments, they arrived at the nurse's office. Lelouch had a few bruises on his body. The nurse applied an icepack to the infected area to increase the healing process and reduce the swelling after that they were sent to the Principles Office immediately.

At the Principal's Office that were asked some questions about the incident. The Principal was trying to lay the blame on them but with Lelouch's strategic plan, Elizabeth support, and Akihiko sensei help, it became impossible for him. The Principle had no choice but to punish Shinji and as a result, he was suspended from school for three weeks. After that, they returned to their classes. Some students were talking behind his back about him but he didn't let it bother him.

* * *

Lelouch was eating his dinner at the table alone when a boy about his age came and sits next to him. He at first he ignored him but then he started talking

"So you're the one that got rid of Shinji"

Lelouch looked at him. He had hazel eyes, dark blonde hair, and a muscular build.

"Yes" Lelouch answered

"Hmm I just wanted to say thanks"

"Why did he used to bother you too?" Lelouch was curious.

"I wish if that was the case but he used to bully my little sister" he seemed concerned.

"Is by any chance your sisters name Sachi" Lelouch recalled some students talking about Shinji bullying Levi's little sister.

"How'd you know?" he seemed surprised.

"I heard some students talking about her" Lelouch answered the truth.

"She does attract a lot of attention for her behavior," Levi said.

"What's so special about her behavior" Lelouch inquired.

"She's extremely shy, it'll be easier if I introduce you to her some other time" Levi answered.

Lelouch and Levi continued their meal. After some time they were joined by another guest. It was Elizabeth, she whispered to his ear "Who is he?"

"I think introductions are in need," Lelouch said while pointing his finger to towards Levi "Elizabeth meet Levi, he's my classmate and Levi this is my friend Elizabeth"

"Pleased to meet you," Elizabeth said

"Pleasure is all my mine" Levi answered with a smile.

Rest of the evening they spent talking to one each other. Lelouch enjoyed their company and overall was happy with his new life. But that was the issue, if there was nothing wrong here then why was he here. Was he really forgiven from his sins, thoughts like these were troubling him? Then he remembered something silly that once C.C said "Leave tomorrow's problems to tomorrow's you" he didn't have any choice so he decided to follow her advice and slept early this evening.

* * *

The next day he was doing his work in the class when Akihiko Sensei came and asked to meet him at the Faculty Office.

 **Lelouch P.O.V**

I did as instructed and entered the faculty office to see Akihiko Sensei alone sitting near the computer.

"Come sit, I have something to discuss with you," Akihiko said to me.

"Is it about the Shinji incident?" I inquired

"Precisely" Akihiko answered

"I had a little chat with Shinji and some other students and from what I have learned it seems you're not so innocent either" So, he wants to get to the bottom of it.

"What makes you say that Akihiko Sensei?" I asked.

"The WI-FI router had its Ethernet cable disconnected, who could have done that?" Akihiko asked me.

"It could have been anyone" I was not going to spill the beans so easily.

"Yes, it is possible but who would have gained an advantage from it" Akihiko inquired while staring at me. I kept my cool and pretended of not knowing anything about it.

"Are you implying I am the culprit?" I was pleased to find someone that could see through such an obvious plan.

"Yes I am but that's just the guess work." Akihiko Sensei wanted me to admit it but I had other plans.

"And what if I say I am not the culprit, what evidence do you have?" I looked at the Akihiko Sensei's displeased face and I couldn't help but smirk "You have None, who are you to press charges on me. What right do you have to judge me? I will answer this question for you. THAT'S RIGHT YOU HAVE NONE!" My voice was booming with confidence from the years of experience.

"Your right I have none" Akihiko was giving away chaotic vibes. "But I have a reason that points it was you"

"What that reason might be?" It picked my interest.

"Shinji was busy with Elizabeth and there was no student from an orphanage in that crowd except you and Elizabeth. It's a fact that Elites don't like the orphans and as a result, they will not help her. This leaves only you Lelouch. It was your entire plan to have Shinji suspended, am I correct?"

If this has been a life threatening revelation then I would have denied it but I was a ten year old and Akihiko had no evidence about it. So even if I accepted responsibility there was nothing that Akihiko could have done about it.

"Impressive, you are correct!" I still had the same smirk on my face.

" _HahahaAHaHahaha! I haven't had this much fun since middle school"_

"It's a pleasure to meet someone like on my last day here" Akihiko had a smile on his face.

"What do you mean last day here?" I became curious.

"I have been developing a game but to make it a reality I needed money. So I worked here to earn enough cash to make a demo." Akihiko replied.

"That doesn't answer the question" I remained him.

"But it does Lelouch, I sent the demo to Argus and they have agreed to fund me to make my dream a reality. It will be the world's first VRMMORPG" Akihiko was excited, I can see it in his eyes.

"I can already see you making millions. If you can complete it" I continued the conversion.

"Oh trust me, Lelouch, I will complete it and it will be a success" I was sensing bad vibes from him again.

"What will be its name?" I inquired this important detail.

"I have decided to call it Sword Art Online and I want you to play it on its release"

"Estimated release?" I asked

"4 Years from now" Akihiko answered

"4 Years a lot of time and If I remembered it then I'll give it a shot" I was not a big fan of video games but even I was looking forward to this one.

I didn't had any good chess match in ages. Akihiko Sensei figured out my plan so I was excited to test his intelligence "Since this is your last day at the school. Would you mind playing a game of chess with me?" I asked him bluntly.

"I would love too but we don't have a chess board" Akihiko raised an eyebrow at my question.

"Do we really need it" I had deliberated asked him to play a game of chess without a chessboard.

"What are you implying? Lelouch" He asked me even knowing the answer himself.

"I already have chess a board memorized in my head besides It is when working under limitations that the master reveals himself" My answered bought a smile to his face.

"Interesting a game of chess without a chessboard, a true challenge of minds but I must warn you! I have never lost in chess before and have no intentions of losing it now."

I finally had found an opponent that could pose a challenge "Well first time for everything Akihiko Sensei. I am going with black" I declared.

"We'll see about that! I give you the first move, be my quest" Akihiko Sensei thought he could beat me easily but that was his mistake.

"Pawn to E4" I made the first move. He responded with moving his "Pawn to E5" I countered it by moving "Pawn to F4" I wanted to give up the control of D4 square so he can build a big centre and develop his pieces quickly. The danger is that black weakens his kingside!

He accepted the offered pawn. This was a fairly standard response. "Bishop to C4" I moved my bishop to prevent white's next move. He moved his queen to H4 so I had to move my king to avoid being captured but instead of moving it to F1, I moved it to "King to E2".

"What is the meaning of this are you trying lose on purpose" Akihiko inquired.

"If the king doesn't move, how can he expect his subordinates to follow," I told him

"Interesting philosophy but one bad move nullifies forty good ones"

"Are we taunting each other or are we playing a game?" I asked.

The match continued as kept telling each other our moves. I tried to read everything I can out of him. He seemed to be playing just like me but I had played against someone that can read other's mind. He was defiantly a chess master but he was still no match for me. Both of us were not only playing chess without a board but we were also discussing some other things as well.

Over the course of fifteen minutes, I had lost many pieces but I had managed to trap his queen but he was still winning, As so he thought. All I needed was to cut off his queen escape route. I moved my "Pawn to E5" effectively cutting off her escape route. I taunted with "Every Pawn is a potential Queen".

He responded with "I prefer to lose a really good game than to win a bad one" he moved his knight to A6. I had anticipated his move so I moved my "Knight to G7" taking out a pawn in the process.

He moved his "King to D8". Perfect! I had already won the match all I needed was to stop his knight from protecting the E7 square so I moved "Queen to F6" the queen became a decoy and stopping his knight from doing his duty. He moved his "Knight to F6" talking my queen but unknown to him I had my bishop ready to trap his king. I moved my bishop forward finally capturing his king in my trap. **"CHECKMATE"**

I had won the game but when I saw Akihiko Sensei, he had a twisted smile on his face. I began to wonder what was he thinking?

' **He will be a valuable player in Sword Art Online' Akihiko thought.**

* * *

 **Author Notes**

For those of you that are confused let me clear this, Kayaba Akihiko is the developer of Sword Art Online. That's why he was able to play chess on the same level as Lelouch. Everyone already knows about Sachi.

I have been reading the reviews and this is my reaction to them.

Askasknot: More! XD

Me: (ง'̀-'́)ง Yes first review is positive!

Ewertondragon: I will keep an eye on fanfic was a good start of fanfic.

Me: (•_•) (•_•)⌐■-■ (⌐■_■) I will try my best to not disappoint you.

Rei Rusuragi: A good start on your story, hope for more chapters in the next few days or whenever you have the time to write and eventually upload the said chapter. With Kind Regards

Me: ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ Thank you!

Quest No.1: WAIT...This seems eerily familiar, I seem to remember another version (Meaning) Another Lelouch in S.A.O story I saw a while back. Sorry just...I KNOW I have seen one like this before either way I WILL be watching for this.

Me: ┬┴┬┴┤(⌐■_├┬┴┬┴ Here [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅50)̲̅$̲̅] I don't want this information being leaked!

All joking aside I have NO intentions of copying anything from any other fanfic. If you have seen a resemblance then it by pure coincidence. Hopefully, this answer's your question.

Quest No.2: Sorry, it was too long.

ME: (⌐■_■) (•_•)⌐■-■ (•_•) It hurt my feelings :')

 _ **A Wise Man Once Said**_

 _ **You either die a Grammar Nazi**_

 _ **Or live long enough to see yourself make a typo.**_


	3. Illusion Of Happiness

**Illusion of Happiness**

* * *

"Hey Levi, we need to talk about your friend."

He turned around and looked at his friend dumbfounded "What about him?"

"It's kind of bugging me, how everyone likes him. It's like he's some protagonist of an anime."

Hayato inquired while looking at the surprised face of Levi "Well, he does have the looks for it."

"Bullshit, he's just like me!" his friend could only stare at him "Just like you _how_?"

Hayato snorted his nose with a wide grin " _Well, for starters, I am Handsome, Intelligent and most importantly I am rich."_

He couldn't deny the fact that his friend was indeed wealthy. Surprisingly, he was also good looking as well, but there was one distinction between him and Lelouch.

"Hayato I would have to use your word bullshit on you being intelligent." instant he these words left his mouth, two hands gripped his shoulders swinging them back and forth violently.

"I thought you were my friend!"

'Someone save me! I am about to puke.' His mind pleaded for help, and his saviour came in the form of his fellow student which he coincidentally knew from his childhood.

"Hayato stop or else he's going to puke! Don't you remember? he has motion sickness! Plus were already on a bus!"

Luckily, this did the trick. Hayato slowly backed away with concern "Sorry I forgot, it'll never happen again."

Levi only spoke three words "OPEN... THE… Window!"

* * *

Daddy these instant noodles are out of this world." a five-year-old was seated next to his father, they were heading home. He enjoyed watching cars on the road and would often count them. Today he kept counting the number of cars with different colors.

He saw a particular bus with a boy hanging his head out the window "What happened? Did you see anything interesting." his son looked at him with a distinct scowl.

"Daddy I don't want to count cars anymore." his father only got more confused when he tossed the noodles out of the window.

* * *

In front of them stood a five-star hotel/Inn. Since Allied Schools were mostly for rich students, they had arranged the most luxurious hotel for this school excursion.

"This place is enormous!" her dream of staying in a five-star hotel/Inn felt not so impossible now. As an orphan, she had buried that idea long ago.

She giggled and hugged her fellow student, a girl with short, blonde hair reaching just below her chin, with brown eyes which she met at the start of the middle school, thus forming the quickest friendship ever "Hmm teacher are we actually going to be staying here?" She had a hard time believing it to be true.

Instead of the teacher, a student answered her "What's the matter, never seen an inn before?"

She cast a deadly stare at him "I think you forgot who you're talking too."

He looked at her face, instantly apologize and run away as fast as he could. Even Elites knew that messing with the Kei could get you killed.

After a few moments at the receptionist desk that were finally allowed go to their rooms. Groups of three were made, and each one was given a room.

Everyone quickly formed groups but at the end, there were three boys still left. Two of them didn't have any problem with each other, but it was the third guy that they didn't want to share a room.

With no option, teacher forced them to share a room. Boys got the lower floor while girls were given the upper floor.

 **"Everyone please get some rest because tomorrow you'll have a long day ahead."** Ms. Misaki Yokoyama made the announcement and went her way.

Everyone went to their rooms smiling to rest or to have some chat but two students walked like they were zombies from the walking dead. Lelouch wasn't pleased with the outcome, but he had been through worse.

* * *

Levi felt miserable. He looked at his friend "Is this our fate? Just to be stuck with the most hateable guy in the whole school and not to mention girls are on the other floor."

Lelouch felt bitter for him. A great sorrow originated from him, but who can blame him.

"Hey, I am still here!" Shinji groaned in annoyance "Do you guys think, I am happy? I got the worst luck!"

Lelouch finally spoke with his usual calm demeanour, "Levi let's just take a bath and get something to eat." Truth be told this was their only hope.

Groups of kids took turns to have a bath, after that they made their way to the big dining room, where a meal was already set for them, it tasted delicious. After eating, they return to their rooms, spread out their futons and Shinji turned the lights off at Ten O'Clock exactly, as according to rules.

"Are you nuts? We are on a freaking school trip, A Schooool Trip! And you turn the lights off at ten." he quickly cast a sharp stare at Lelouch "And what's wrong with you, are you happy with just wasting a perfect school trip!"

Lelouch casually answered "Yes" this only angered him more "I hate both of you! Why do I have to stick with you guys." Levi snarled at them.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Shinji got the point "It's not like I want to waste this trip, it's just that I don't like you guys especially Lelouch."

"Feelings mutual." Lelouch replied which earned him a nod from Levi as well. "But we just can't waste this opportunity." Levi wasn't about to admit defeat to fate.

Well, it looks like I got no choice "follow me" this earned him some weird looks from his fellow mates. "Where are we going?" Levi's curiosity got the better of him. His friend didn't even looked at him and kept walking.

While passing through the hallway, Shinji observed that almost all rooms were quiet and had their lights off "I wonder are they all asleep this early?" he got the answer from Lelouch "Just wait and see."

Lelouch stopped at the room located at the end of the hallway and knocked twice. Raucous voices can be heard from the inside. He heard a voice from the other side say "What's the password?"

"What the hell is going on." Shinji felt confused while Levi just eyed Lelouch _**"Internet Explorer"**_ instantly the door opened. Levi couldn't believe his eyes. There was a freaking wrestling match going on atop a pile of mattresses shoved together in an octagon design.

"Hmm, you're late." Lelouch looked at his silver hair friend from the student council "Soujiro how's the situation?" Lelouch respected him, Soujiro may not look like it, but he was cunning and intellectual, he was the only one that could last more than 15 mins in chess with him except for Akihiko. This made Lelouch value him almost as much as Levi, Elizabeth, and Kei. "Everything is fine, I have taken the signatures of all the students gathered here. Even if we get caught, they can't blame us." Lelouch didn't look surprised, he merely yawns and returned to the door "Where are you going?" Soujiro asked.

"To bed." Lelouch answered, "aren't you going to enjoy the party?" Lelouch lazily replied while exiting "I'll pass."

Soujiro raised an eyebrow "What do you mean? It's not like you'll get this type of chance again" Lelouch raised an eyebrow "Do I think I can wrestle?"

Soujiro answered with a wide grin "I think you'll die in if you participated." Lelouch snarled at him "Whatever" on his way back he saw Kei heading his way.

"What are you doing here?" He asked worriedly. "I was just bored. So, I thought I'll check out if you guys are going anything interesting." she sure has guts wondering in boy's floor at night.

Lelouch began to think for a minute causes her to ask "Are you okay?" he only whispered in her ear, making her blush a little "Knock twice at the door at the end of the hallway, they'll ask you for the password. It's Internet Explorer and enjoy."

She looked a little confused "What do you mean enjoy?" he smirked, "There a wrestling match going on there."

She vanished in an instant, leaving Lelouch admiring her speed. Lelouch knew that Kei loved to fight, thus earning herself the title of The Wicked Delinquent because she had beaten six boys of his class in elementary school, that's why he allowed her to go.

"Well At least she's happy." he began chuckling when he heard **"It's the Wicked Delinquent!"**

He returned to his room and slept for the night.

* * *

 **Lelouch P.O.V**

The next day, we went sightseeing around Kyoto aboard a tour bus... I had seen the photographs of Kyoto but visiting them places in person, felt much more exciting than seeing them in photographs. In truth, this was the first time I had ever been to a school trip. In Ashford Academy, I had the luxury to use the excuse of taking care of Nunnally to avoid the school tours. In the afternoon, everyone went their separate ways at the Kamogawa near the hotel.

I knew the perfect spot, I went to the river bank of the Kamogawa, near Sanjo Bridge. In the blinding light of the afternoon, the river was like a semi-molten mirror. I can feel its coolness even before I flick it with my hand, sending droplets scattering over the surface like rain. Its depth was deceptive, mostly because it was as clear as a mountain spring. Every rounded stone on the bottom, every fish, was rendered in perfect clarity. I took shelter under a tree near the river bank and dosed off for a few minutes.

After a while, I felt the presence of someone near me, but I was wrong because it wasn't one but several. Once my pupil adjusting to the light, I felt surprised to find Levi, Soujiro and surprisingly even Shinji at the one side of the river chatting while on the other hand Elizabeth, Kei and Sachi were flicking the water.

"Ah! Your awake." Elizabeth spoke those words with a smile. I felt lost. So, I asked, "Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing much, we arrived here a few minutes ago. I slowly got to my feet and spoke "Well you could have awakened me?" I got the answer from my silver haired friend "You were sleeping so soundly, it felt wrong trying to wake you, so we decided not to disturb you."

Well, they certainly failed at that part. I cost Shinji a sharp stare "What I don't understand is why your here?" Shinji garbled "Well I wanted to see the river, but you were already here! Trust me if I had a choice I'd be gone."

After a few more minutes, they dragged me with them to explore the city. We were given 1,000 yen per student as souvenir money. They decided to visit almost every shop in the city. I protested, but in vain, Although my legs were killing me, my heart felt alive again, this reminded me of my original friends from Ashford and my adventures with them.

I spotted a café since my legs felt like they could stop any minute, I talked to them and like me, and they were also tired. We decided to enjoy rest our afternoon here in the café. I ordered some coffee and they started giving me weird looks, Levi even gived me a new alias "Old Man", I didn't like it one bit! But for a man that was called the "Demon" it wasn't that bad.

While others were bickering about the menu, I spotted a boy with neat black hair and maybe its sister enjoying dessert with their mom. I wasn't sure at first but the way they walked with each other gave it away. The neat hair boy didn't seem too pleased for some reason, but his sister and mom sure looked like they were having fun. For some strange reason, I wanted to say hi, but I wasn't that heartless to ruin their family time.

Kei ordered a chocolate molten cake. For some strange reason, we all ended up ordering the same cake. I didn't want to admit it, but the cake tasted heavenly or maybe, it was because I didn't have one for maybe 13 years.

All went well except for the fact, while we were enjoying our dessert, a man in his twenties wearing glasses with a neat and clean business suit entered the café. I could tell that he was drunk when he walked passed by me. On his way, he bumped into the family that I saw moments ago, more accurately that boy's sister. I didn't knew, where they're mother went? Maybe she had left them to go to the bathroom, but they were alone.

Instead of apologizing that man did the most disgusting that I had seen in this life. He smacked her on the head saying **"Bitch! You're in my way!"** I become sure that he was properly brain dead, he bumped into a stationary girl sitting on a chair and had to guts to say your in the way.

His brother immediately started attacking him, if I was in his shoes, I would have done the same thing! 'That's ineffective' as I thought he quickly throw him on the side. His sister rushed to see if her brother was okay, what impressed me was the reaction time of the crowd.

The crowd had grabbed the man and was trying to calm him down, but he kept screaming and trying to break free. I could see the owner calling the police. **"I'II teach that man a lesson!"** Kei had declared to fight the man. She got up from her seat, but I grabbed her hand, even if she was the toughest fighter in middle school, but that still wasn't sufficient enough to fight an adult. **"Hey what's the big idea!"** she gulped at me.

" _Leave this to me."_ I said with a smirk "What do you mean! What can you do that I can't" I wanted to say geass, but I didn't want to make a fool out of myself. I noticed Sachi was extremely scared while her brother was desperately trying to calm her. _"Sachi, everything is going to be alright."_ I smiled as I patted her head, earning a dead stare from Levi, luckily she had calmed down a bit.

" _Soujiro mind if I took your cake?"_ I asked to which he smiled " _Sure, but you'll have to do my duty for two weeks."_ I took the plate of cake from his hand _"One week"_ he frowned but submitted "What are you going to do with it." I smiled back saying _"I think our friend needs some cake to cool down."_ I could see the weird face Elizabeth made while saying "What!"

I slowly walked up to the man, like I was about to a crown a king, I stood in front of him while other people were trying to calm him down. I kneeled calmly while bringing my hand holding the plate to my right, like I was his Knight "Your Majesty, your parting gift has arrived." I don't know if it was from shock or something else, but he stopped moving, as soon as I saw the two man holding him release their grip.

I stood up straight and grabbed him by his red tie bringing him down to my face, so I had an eye contact "Your Majesty, you have been banished from this land!" I activated my geass making sure no one can notice "Would you kindly, leave this place and never came back." then I smashed the cake against his face, so hard that it broke the plate plus hurting my hand is the process, but it was worth it. While an **"AHHHHHHH!"** noise filled the café.

Like always red rings appeared in his eyes, he obeyed my command and silently walked out the door. While the whole café just stared at me. I knew what they were thinking. I helped the other boy from the ground earning a nod from him.

* * *

Meanwhile with others

" **WTF!"** Kei

" **Old Mans Got Guts!"** Levi

" **He's so brave!"** Sachi

" _ **That's the president for ya!"**_ Soujiro

" **Curse you bastard!"** Shinji

" **Meh! It was okay."** Elizabeth

* * *

I returned to my seat, and instantly, I was bombarded with questions. I avoided them all with my silver tongue and suggested "We should head back, it's getting late." actually it was getting late.

I slowly kept walking towards our inn on the side path, almost forgetting that I wasn't alone, until the I heard Sachi "Everyone I am happy that I went with you all! And thank you!" she practically shouted all of sudden.

I got surprised as well as the others, but Levi's face looked like it had witnessed a murder! I placed my hand on his shoulder "Are you okay?" his expression changed instantaneously from shocked to happiness. "I am more than okay! That's the first time my sister showed her gratitude, let alone shouts her feelings."

Something caught my eye, it was heading our way, which begged Levi to ask "What happened?" I looked at him and answered, "Isn't that girl, that guy bumped with?"

"ᴴᵉʸ ʷᵃᶦᵗ, ᴵ ᶠᵒʳᵍᵒᵗ ᵗᵒ ˢᵃʸ ᵗʰᵃᶰᵏ ʸᵒᵘ," I could hear her faint voice, from the distance. "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up."

The next moment, she stood in front of me. "Well ahm… I… wanted… to…say" I completed her sentence for her _"Thank you?"_ her cheeks were crimson red, I could almost see smoke rising from her head. _"Well your quite welcome."_ I noticed that she had no one else with _her "I am surprised, your brother is not with you, not to mention your mother as well and here, I thought he was the over protective type of guy..."_

I noticed her expression got dull all of a sudden "Mom had placed an order for the cake beforehand. She's picking that up as we speak, but since we were already here, we decided to enjoy some time together. Well as for my brother, he used to be protective but then something happened that changed him."

I remembered my big sister Cornelia when Japan got invaded by Holy Britannia Empire, I waited for her to rescue me and Nunnally. I waited and waited by no one came. I felt betrayed, I turned a group of rag tags into the Black Knights, killed Clovis, even did worse to Euphemia and finally tried my best to kill Cornelia during the black rebellion. Only to find out that she did come for us, she tried her best to rescue us, but it was my fault that she couldn't find us. If I had waited even for a day longer that should have found us, but instead, I got into hiding, thinking that she betrayed Nunnally and me.

I couldn't tell her about my past. So, I only told her my observation from the café. _"When that man from before mistreated you, I could see in your brother's eyes that murderous intent. I say that's enough proof to say that he loves you, but just doesn't want to show it."_

She looked baffled, I didn't want to drag this conservation, so I decided to use my quick escape scenario number 59 _"I didn't get to have your name. I am Lelouch by the way."_ her blush had come back _"I am Kirigaya Suguha, It was a pleasure meeting you."_ I casually responded, but I didn't knew that it be my lasts words to leave my mouth.

" _Well, the pleasu-"_ I heard a loud shout **"WATCH OUT!"** I turned my head to the source to see Suguha's mom yelling at the top of her lungs. I instantly knew that something was wrong, adrenaline began pumping through my veins, time slowed down, just like it did during Zero Requiem. I looked to my right, only to see a car merely inches away from me, due to adrenaline, I could see that the driver had fallen asleep, not knowing that he could put someone else in deep slumber too. I had no time to waste! I used all my strength to push Suguha away from harm. Her face showed pure shock, maybe the God was gracious on me that day, for allowing me to say, two very important words _**"CARRY ON!"**_

I took a defensive stand knowing full well, that it cannot protective from a fast moving car. My body hit the hood of the car, and I screamed. My bones and muscles and joints and organs felt like they were being crumbled and smashed into a tiny box. My lungs contracted with such force that I was afraid they would fold into themselves. My torso and head smashed up against the windshield while my arms and legs were flailing, searching for somewhere to hold and stop the forward movement my body was going. The world must have kept flickering its figurative light switch because my vision kept flashing from bitter darkness to blinding white light. The only sound that filled my ears was the crushing of glass mixed with the distinct crackles of my bones. Then suddenly, everything became light. I was flying through the air, my broken body almost limbs from the impact that occurred nanoseconds before. I was slammed into the glass of the shop behind me. Shards of glass penetrated my left eye. I dropped to the floor with a loud **"THUD!"** noise. I tried to speak, but something didn't allow me! And slowly my vision faded. I felt genuinely happy! During all 3 years of living in a replica of my original body, in my new world, not even one day had I forgotten the malicious acts of my past life. While others would try to keep themselves awake in fear of dying. I closed my eyes intentionally. I thanked Elizabeth, Levi, Sachi, Soujiro, Kei and even Shinji for their kindness for the past three years, then I decided to sleep, I had earned that much in my godforsaken life.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

As some of you might have noticed, some time has passed since Lelouch began his new life. I wanted to skip directly to Aincrad Arc, but that would have made no sense to why should Sword Art Online characters give a damn about Lelouch. The same could be said for Lelouch because he's a heartless asshole. The important thing was to introduce Lelouch to the antagonists of both Sword Art Online and ALfheim Online. For those of you that have recognized the man wearing a business suit with glasses here a cookie 🍪 and for those of you that didn't recognize him. I am surprised, there only one man matching that description in SAO universe, yeah you guess it right! That's the future Fairy King Oberon aka the rapist Sugou Nobuyuki aka Killer Keemstar of SAO. I am extremely sorry for my poor grammar since English is not my native language. I apologize once more if I offended some Grammar Nazis. I just wanted to explain this. The neat hair boy was indeed Kazuto/Kirito.

* * *

As always, I do read the reviews. So, if you want to offer me some advice or just want to criticize my work. You're welcomed but please try not to be too mean or else I am going to call 911.

Death of Snipers: 1) speaking of grammar, have you considered a beta? 2) I assume a time skip is incoming? 3) So given kayaba knows Lelouch personally, I assume he's going to be a beta tester? 4) Won't geass be useless in SAO as there technically isn't eye contact? 5) Will Lelouch be given a unique skill?

Me: Since you're a writer yourself that's why I will not be goofing off at your review. 1) No I have not considered a beta because I write this fanfic for fun! And to tell the truth, I am not good with meeting deadlines. 2) Well this chapter answers your question by itself. 3) Yes, and I will explain this in the next chapter. 4) Answered in this chapter. 5) I honestly don't know at the moment but I'II keep that in mind.

Quest No.1: Please tell me you are not going to remove Sachi at the appropriate point in the main story. I would like to think of her as Nunnally of S.A.O (just a thought however)... start off weak-ish but get stronger over time ya'know? Lelouch needs some kind of structure, right?

Me: I want to answer your question, I really do but it will spoil the future chapters. If you were a user then I would have sent a private message you to telling at least if I will keep her alive or not.

Quest No.2: Well, I am embedded as a Grammar Nazi so I suppose that quote is correct.

Me: I used to be a Grammar Nazi just like you, but then everything changed when KYS nation attacked my YouTube channel. I still have scars on my face when I fought that war (/_-) Plz stay safe and don't correct someone on YouTube.

Command Unit: interesting development... kinda reminds me of the first Spiderman movie for some strange reason...

Me: Let's be real only thing that you and I remember from Spiderman movie is the upside down smoochヽ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)ﾉ Am I right?

You're Advisor: BELIEVE IN THE YOU THAT BELIEVES IN ME THAT BELIEVES IN YOU!

Quote from me from Gurren Laggan. :D

Me: Well you used to say my drill is the drill that will pierce the Heavens! But I am still a virgin! Help me get laid Mr. Advisor."

Ewertondragon: Lelouch helped Elizabeth a lot and she's enjoying it too. Elizabeth accepted the fact that he is a prince of this world. The boys and girls are very annoying they think just because their parents are rich, they can mess with Lelouch and hopefully soon they will know that it was a bad idea, liked what Lelouch did to Shinji. Akihiko wants Lelouch to play his the game of life and death in Sword Art Online. A great job for the story and even liked congratulations too, laughed a lot about the response on his commentary. Is Elizabeth in this anime the same as the Elizabeth in seven deadly sins?

ME: Demon Emperor has recovered from the cruel review by Quest no.2 from the first chapter (•_•) (•_•)⌐■-■ (⌐■_■)

First of all, thank you for review! It really helps to get some encouragement now and then. Secondly, no she's not the same Elizabeth from Seven deadly sins.

If you like this story, then please Fav, Follow and Leave a review! BTW I heard rumours that if you fav this fanfic then a Mewtwo will spawn under your bed. Don't forget to give me your feedback in the reviews.

* * *

 _ **A Wise Man Once Said**_

 _ **You either die a Grammar Nazi**_

 _ **Or live long enough to see yourself make a typo.**_


	4. SAO

**SAO**

* * *

Lelouch found himself in a void

-Devoid of life

-Devoid of light

-Devoid of everything imaginable

He heard voices, lot of voices, unable to understand any of them, his mind tried his best to ignore them, but they kept bothering him. "Shut up!" he exclaimed.

However it wasn't enough, voices only became more intense. He kept yelling at his surroundings to put an end to his misery. Then all of a sudden, he heard a soft whispered in his ear. "Wake up!"

He jerks out of bed, brows drenched with sweat, inhaling oxygen around him like he had just emerged out of the water. He blearily looks around, standing up and removing the covers of the apartment windows to find nothing out of the ordinary.

"Another nightmare," he mumbles, closing his amethyst orb while taking in deep breaths to calm his franticness.

This had been so common lately, that now had a morning routine, consisting of meditation – especially to maintain potency over his mind. After taking a nice warm shower, he stood in front of a mirror, taking off his eye-patch to rinse his face with cold water to further awaken from his nightmare.

Today he had a formal meeting, so instead of his casual wear; he picked a suit from his drawer, ditching the jacket for a vest, finishing off with a sample navy blue tie and a black eye-patch.

He ate his breakfast in salience, subconsciously recalling, how much Nunnally use to love his cooking, *Sigh* he knew that beating himself for the past wouldn't solve anything; that was the reason he had joined RECT Inc - a way to honor her memory, doing what she would have wanted him to do, if his fate wasn't to become Zero.

*Ring*,*Ring*

[Answered]

[Hey, Soujiro here; I was wondering if you would be able to make it back in time for Sword Art Online opening?]

"I'll try, but I don't think I would be able to make it back till evening," Lelouch replied. To tell the truth, he had waited 4 years for this day, but it didn't mean he would give up an invaluable opportunity for having key shareholders.

[You see, Kei here is practically jumping with excitement. So what should I tell her?]

"If I don't make it, then you guys should go on ahead; I'll meet you up at Argo's hideout."

[She'll charge a small fortune if we go there.]

"Just tell her, it's on me. She owns me a favor; although, that won't change her temper on staying there unpaid."

[Well… see you there then.]

[Ended]

After dumping the dishes, the time for headed out had come. Outside Mercedes lay in wait, alongside a woman in her late twenties stood, wearing a black dress with glasses, impatiently waiting for someone.

Eventually that someone came, but was in the form of a boy in his early teens – well in the eyes of others, as to her this was her boss, who had picked her to become his secretary; when she was hopelessly crying over a public bench due to unemployment. She had used all her money for academic studies – only to not find any employment due to her lack of experience.

"Good Morning, Mr. Lelouch." She greets, slightly bowing in respect, while the driver opens the door for them, "Good Morning to you as well, Miss. Kayumi; although I see that you still don't accept to call me Lelouch."

"As your secretary, it's my job to address you properly."

They both climbed in the back of the Mercedes, Miss Kayumi takes a tablet from her bag, displaying some important documents onto its screen and handing it to him.

Lelouch scrolls for a few minutes, taking keynote of his department's progress while modifying some, to lay a foundation for future groundwork. He passes it back to her, gazing the amazing city of Tokyo through the windows of his Mercedes.

They eventually reach their destination; standing before a massive skyscraper – looming over their heads, with no means of even having a glimpse at its top.

"Welcome to the RECT tower," A man greets, inviting them inside, leading them from the building's lobby to the conference room, where he stands beside the door. "Master Shouzou is expecting you."

"Miss Kayumi, wait here."

"As you wish, Mr. Lelouch," She said, handing him the tablet.

Inside, a man watches over the city, his face turned towards the glass panel wall, sitting at the long meeting table occupied by various directors, Lelouch stands at the doorway – almost everyone's eyes darting towards the new-comer, a supple muttering continues between them, trying judge his incredibility.

"What's the matter? Am I not up to your standards?" Lelouch inquires, heeding the eerily stares, not that it really mattered. However, there was one person in the mix, that wasn't so enthusiast.

"What insolence is this? You were supposed to be dead!" He jolts out of his chair, diverting everyone's intention to himself, staying true to his nature, kept hidden within the confines of a trustful face – yet still punchable face.

"Enough!" All the chatter comes to an erupt holt; the swivel chair turns around – revealing an elderly man, his stoic eyes lay on him. "Do you have a problem?"

"My apologies, I wasn't expecting him to be so _young_ , it takes a long time for having the experience required to attain such an important role, especially in a competitive corporation – like ours. Not to mention, his inexperience may cause us troubles in the near future-"

"I would really prefer it if you'd be quite. And as for your concerns on our chief of research and development; all you need to know is that I had assigned him two years prior, as I had seen his talent being wasted in a place where you'd have lost all your fortune in a heartbeat…"

"Furthermore, his department was the one responsible for the creation of Medicuboid – our gateway to the medical field, a genius move if I say so myself, turning the full-dive technology from games to a much more practical field," CEO said.

"Yes, Mr. Shouzou," Sugou Nobuyuki forces a smile on his face while biting his lip, in a hope to surprising his inner rage; if it wasn't for the fact that one day this corporation would be his than he would have strangled the old man long ago. Also, that annoying brat had come back from the dead. 'One day I'll make you beg for forgiveness,' he swears in his mind, as a wry smile appears on the teen's face.

"Mr. Lelouch, Please have a seat," says Mr. Shouzou, leaning forwards from his chair, finally taking the meeting under his supervision, "Now that our mystery man is out, Let's officially begin our meeting."

Time seems to fly away, despite the meeting being long over many hours with some directors presenting some new policies for their respective departments to be approved by the CEO, Lelouch included, while others just rolling with their pre-existed ones – because If it ain't broke, why fix it; However, all of this could've been accomplished, without his need of coming to RECT's headquarters. This also wasn't gone unnoticed by the CEO – Mr. Shouzou, as it begged the question, why did Lelouch decided to show his identity to others?

The final and most important phase of the meeting had begun; this was the moment of truth, as the CEO had to manage the corporations' budget; thus a war for allowance was underway. Lelouch stayed quiet, allowing others to finish before presenting his proposal.

"Mr. Lelouch, anything you would like to add?"

"Actually I do…," a small grin appears on his face, as he continues, "As we all know that RECT has been in direct competition with Argus for quite some time; thus I present a temporary and a permanent solution."

Lelouch, forwards some documents from his tablet to the glass panel wall, instantaneously converted it into a display terminal – featuring a hollow helmet with two rings overlapping each other in a circular formation.

"What you're witnessing is the temporary solution to our problem; this is a byproduct of Medicuboid, it uses the same full-dive system to provide a VR-Experience same as the Nerve-Gear; However, as you could see it's much less bulky, more efficient and way lot safer than the Nerve-Gear."

"Any drawbacks? To this VR-Headset," Mr. Shouzou asks, making sure to know the product, before allowing shares for it.

"Technically it's a console, we have named it AmuSphere, and it's under the testing stage; we have encountered some bugs but they are software related so removing them wouldn't be a problem."

"So, in other words, it's practically developed but lacks a suitable game for the console."

"Yes, and if we take the time for the development of such a game into account then I say we'll be able to successfully launch in the coming year," Lelouch answers, and by the frowns appearing on others, it becomes oblivious that his department will be the one receiving the most allowance.

"Care to explain your permanent solution as well?"

This time the picture changes from the AmuSphere to a device that can put over the ear – like the ones used by the secret service but much more refined, connecting directly with the back of the brain. "Gentleman…, I present you with AR-World project – the means to finally put an end to our rivalry with Argus over the VR-Market, once and for all."

* * *

 **Floor 1: Town of Beginnings, West Field**

* * *

Klein moves around the boar, attacking once or twice, chipping away its health like a boss fight. A smile appears on his face, as he had won already; however, things are not as they seem. A moment later, a hint of red appears in the creatures' eyes, furiously the boar bashing his head between the attacker's legs, causing him to scream in agony. "Right in the crotch…"

"Don't you know, we can't feel pain while we're playing," Kirito states, admiring his partner's stupidity, for crying over something that never existed, to begin with.

"Damn it, I forgot. I guess old habits die hard," Klein stands, lazily getting in position to try again, but instead of focusing on the boar, his intentions shifts elsewhere – Blond hair, cute face, amber green eyes, "Hey Kirito, you seeing what I am se—ARGH!" unfortunately, boar weren't as distracted as Klein; thus another loss for the adventurer.

"Sorry for disturbing you guys, but I am having some problems activating my skills… So I was hoping could you guys help me figure it out," Kirito is skeptical at first; however, as he was already teaching one newbie than why not kill two birds with one stone.

Kirito casually picks up a rock, "It's all about motion inputs," his posture changes, holding it like a spear, "Wait for the skill to activate and then release," bright glow engulfs the rock and soon its marks are apparent on boars skin like a bullet's impact, "Skills are activated through motion. In other words, there's no button to activate the skills rather the players have to perform them."

"So, you mean like this," Klein tightly grips his sword, tip of the blade pointed straight for boars stomach. He dashes, gaining speed, waiting for his friend's words to come true. Luckily, a strange aura surrounds the blade; rest of the work is done by the system itself, as all he has to done is make it connect the enemy. Boar doesn't have the time to reach, the blades gashes through its stomach causing instant disintegration into tiny fragmented pixels. "Yes!"

"Congrats. You did it."

"Thanks, man I couldn't have done it with you!" He high fives Kirito, while their female friend steps forward. "I am next."

"Remember, perform your skills," Kirito reminds her, while his friend takes shelter under a nearby tree, finally it was his time to see someone else get rekt by those stupid boars.

Klein soon realizes, that wasn't about to happen anytime soon. Boars drop like flies. She doesn't rest in one spot; instead, moving around the battlefield slicing one boar after the other with ease. "How!?"

"Boars in this game are similar to slime's in others," Kirito clarifies taking note of Klein's dropped jaw. However, there was something about her that he just couldn't get a rig on – sort of connection maybe. Also the fact, that she handled the sword like a pro, mastery of basics skills so early and moving in and out of defense and offense that only those with formal training could accomplish.

"No way! I thought it was a mini-boss or something." Klein dusts off his clothes, picking up his sword to join the array, "You coming?"

"No," It wasn't worth the hassle of leveling in this area, boars were simply too weak to provide suitable experience points; also why waste your time here when there are other places with tenth times the experience points.

"Suit yourself, I have a senorita to catch and some boars to bury," Klein takes off, joining her in the fight.

They both stop upon reaching level 2; as no matter how much more they grind in this area the experiences points were simply too low to proceed level 3.

"Thank you!" She wholeheartedly says, thanking Kirito for his guidance.

"Hey! I did all the fighting," Klein garbles, his past hour trying to impress her going to waste. Not that he wasn't much of a help but still it was the thought that counted _right?_

"Of course, I am grateful to you as well."

Klein's heart skips a beat, a blush on his face and a silly smile comes apparent, as he struggles to respond, "Don… Don… Don't mention it!"

"Okay… I guess I should be heading out."

"WAIT!" Klein subconsciously shouts, his composure completely in a mess, emotions getting out of control. Fortunately, Kirito understands the situation and decides to intervene, "You see what my friend here is trying to say, that we didn't get your name."

She hesitant at first, especially due to Klein's sudden outburst; however, since this was a game, she went on with it anyway. "I am Leafa and you are?"

"Kirito and that's my friend Klein" Kirito smoothly gets the hard work done while saving his partner the embarrassment, "Well… let's meet some other time."

"See you later," Leafa opens the main menu; examine it again and again to find the logout button. "Guys… How do you log out?"

"What do you mean… you just open the menu and…" There's no option to log out in Klein's menu as well. "Hey, Kirito you've been playing this game since beta… would you care to explain how to log out?"

Kirito is a little surprised; how much of a noob where they? He checks his main menu and as they said, there's no log out button there as well, "It's supposed to be here, but it's not… maybe it's a bug or they don't want any players to miss the announcement."

"What announcement?" This question was raised by not only Klein but Leafa too, both of them look at Kirito to fill the gaps, "Basically, they're going to introduce a new feature that wasn't included in the beta."

"Shit! I had ordered a pizz—"

A bright light shines above their heads, consuming them whole. When the light fades away, the trio is transported to the Town of Beginnings. "What just happened?" Leafa asks, confused like so many around her. The whole settlement had a certain buzz to their unexpected transportation.

"We'll have to wait and see," That seemed like the most logical thing to do in such circumstances. Kirito gazes at the red figure in the sky, immediately knowing that it wasn't good news.

* * *

 **RECT Tower**

* * *

After many hours of debating whether the project is worth the investment, the CEO finally say the closing words.

"That's all, you may return to your respective departments."

Meeting had finally come to an end, his visit paid off, not only granting him the resources for AmuSphere, but also any shares required for making Argument-Reality possible in the near future.

The hustle of conference room fades away, as slowly participates head out. Someone bumps into Lelouch, almost causing him to lose his tablet. He turns around; finding Sugou Nobuyuki eyeing at him. "I swear! One day, I will make you regret the day you survived!" He mumbles his voice only loud enough for Lelouch to hear.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you're fired before that," Lelouch counters, casting sharp stare. "Count on it."

"Mr. Lelouch, I would like to discuss some things," He gestures for Sugou Nobuyuki to leave. Once he's gone, the aura of authority changes, uplifting the atmosphere around him to a friendly tone. Mr. Shouzou grabs some documents as he gets up. "Consider this a gift."

The documents are handed to Lelouch and with one quick scan, a small smile appears on his face, "I am impressed, but how were you able to convince them?" Lelouch inquired, the gift was almost perfect for him, these documents brought him the opportunity to take part in the chess championships despite not meeting the age limit.

"Let's just say, I have my wa—,"

At the door stands the person that greeted and bought Lelouch to the conference room. He hesitates at first; "AHM!" clearing his throat to get their intention.

"Sir, you have to see this. It's urgent," He stresses the last part, Mr. Shouzou is not pleased, but there must be a good reason for his untimely intrusion. So, he and Lelouch follow the interrupter, as he leads them to a nearby Television. But what they find; makes Mr. Shouzou's worst fears come true.

"Today an unfortunate event has occurred. The authorities have stated that all Ten Thousand SAO players have been trapped inside the game. Furthermore, nearly 213 people have died already, as their families tried to remove the Nerve-Gear. The entrepreneur of Argus is arrested and taken to an unknown location for security purposes while the notorious developer of Nerve-Gear is nowhere to be found. The authorities have advised to not remove the Nerve-Gear, as it works on microwaves that have been cranked up to lethal frequencies; any temperance with it could also result in the wearer's death. The government will soon take the victims to specialized hospitals, where they will be kept, fed and nourished as per now they are unable to do so themselves. This is CBN, and stay tuned for the latest development of this case."

Lelouch reaches for his cell phone, dialing their numbers to whom he considered friends, but is too late; they have been trapped as well. He smashes the device against the flat wall in frustration. He had known the dangers of Nerve-Gear and yet he himself was willing to use it. Mainly because Kayabe Akihiko didn't seem such a man that could sink so low, but he was wrong, like always, first Schneizel and now him. He didn't learn his lesson and now ten thousand lives were at stake.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE'S TRAPPED!" He's not the only one going berserk, Mr. Shouzou has enough, and why wouldn't he, his only daughter was not trapped in that deadly game. But that didn't mean, he would leave her there.

"Dear viewers, the official site of SAO is showing a live feed, entitled System Announcement. As we broadcast, viewer description is advised; due to the unpredictably of the stream."

The screen changes from T.V reporter to a specter in crimson robes, his face hidden beneath the hood, floating like some could of messiah in a sky splattered with blood-red warnings. "Attention Players," he stretches his arms, in his right hand is a white king while in the other a black king. "Welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko, as of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world."

* * *

 **Town of Beginnings, Central Plaza**

* * *

The SAO players gaze at the blood sky, stunned in place, panic, doubt and eventually fear makes its way inside their hearts, as the game master continues his horrendous speech. They can only watch helplessly, hoping for all of this to be a cruel joke; but it isn't.

The game master boldly carries on, stating the disappearance of logout button – an intended feature and deaths of 213 players, merely a fallacious mistake on behalf of their families. Most importantly, death within the game would result in the permanent disappearance from both the real and virtual world.

"The primary and most logical way of escape is to complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the floor boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on floor 100, and you will clear the game; granting freedom for not only you but all surviving players."

The beta testers were only able to reach 10 floors in couple of months, considering if hardcore players had such a hard time then what were the chances of survival of a person that had never even played any game on the Nerve-Gear. It seemed impossible.

"There's also another way of escape as well, but has much more room for errors," He releases the kings from his hands, causing they to grow bigger in size. "These kings represent certain players, both will go to extreme measures for the defeat of other, but if you manage to kill anyone of them, it will also result in the completion of the game; however chances of knowing the identities or even crossing paths with them are 1 in ten thousand."

From the ground, two statues emerge. The white king stands firm while the black king has a timer on it – 12 hours are being counted down and with each second the statue starts decaying.

"Lastly, I've added a gift to your inventories. Please see it for yourselves."

Kirito swipes down, inventory has only one new item, "Mirror?" upon taking the mirror in hand, the same light responsible for transported them here, inflows through his body, "What just happened?"

"You okay, Kirito?" Klein asks, then continuing to a much more serious question, "Who are you?"

"I could say the same." They look around; each and every player's appearance has changed to his actual looks, even going far as to their heights. "This means your Klein!"

"That makes you Kirito!" both of them had the same thing in mind, expect the fact that Klein starts praying, "God I have only one wish, please let Leafa be a real girl and not a dude dressed up like a girl."

To Klein's misfortune, Leafa is nowhere in sight, he frantically looks for her, but not knowing her actual appearance, comes empty handed. "Hey, Kirito, any idea where she went?"

"Forget it, if she wanted us to know her, she would have replied to your shouted her name over and over."

'I need to get away, as far as possible,' Leafa thought, pushing her way through the crowd, her goal was to leave for the nearest village. She knew if Kirito learned that her sister is actually here then he would most likely try to protect her.

She didn't want to burden him, this was one thing that she despised about Kazuto, no matter how much of a stubborn fool he acted, inside he still considered her his sister and babysitting a newbie at this point could cost him his life. "It's better this way."

This had been most apparent after that accident, true to Lelouch's words Kazuto did show concern and compassion, helping her recover from that trauma. And that was the reason; she secretly decided to play this game – for a way to know him better, make peace with him and finally bring him back to the real world. Not just physically but mentally as well.

"One day, I will thank you for what you did."

* * *

 **RECT Tower**

* * *

"LELOUCH, GET YOUR DEPARTMENT ON THIS CASE RIGHT NOW, I WANT MY DAUTHER BACK ALIVE AND I WANT IT NOW! DO WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO DO BUT BRING BACK ASUNA! I JUST WANT HER BACK SAFE AND SOUND."

The wise, calm, collective and yet manipulative Mr. Shouzou was now left to a mere shell of his former self, his resolve broken and tears stormed through his eyes. For the first time in his life, Lelouch felt jealousy, to know how much real parents cared for their families.

"I'll need the whole SAO-Project," Lelouch demanded, his composure back and eyes determined, 'I'll get her back, but my first priority will be my friends!' either way, he needed the SAO sources to find a way for saving them.

Mr. Shouzou immediately begins dialing some numbers while Lelouch recalls about the black king, and what could that timer have been representing. It didn't take him long to realized the true meaning behind it. This left him with 12 hours to find a way for saving them.

"It's done," Mr. Shouzou has somewhat come back to senses and decided to buy SAO project with a 2 million dollars while being generous considering the torn image of Argus.

"Miss Kayumi, inform our department to be prepared, as mass amount of data banks, servers and anything relatable to SAO-Project will be transferred to us. I want them to waste no time and find a way for saving those people. I will be arriving back shortly."

"Yes, Mr. Lelouch."

"Mr. Shouzou, I will need your daughter and my friends be transferred to my research center," Mr. Shouzou takes his time deciding, but submits, as no other option is available.

* * *

 **RECT Research Centre**

* * *

9 hours have passed already, but even with the combined software engineers of both Argus and RECT have not even come close to anything helpful. He himself has been working alongside with his people but still there's not even a glimmer of hope.

'That bastard!' The screen in front of Lelouch displayed a thousand digit alphanumeric passkey to the firmware, working on 128-bit code – practically making it impossible to crack, as it kept changes after each minute, not to mention the typing speed required to even enter a thousand words in such short time. It would take a miracle to bypass through such security measures, even for Kayaba Akihiko himself. And that's when it hit him. "Unless, he didn't plan to leave."

*Sigh* He closed his notebook, leaning back in his chair, his mind races for a solution, "Hey, maybe you should get some fresh air?" Koujiro Rinko advised, she had been working under Lelouch for only a year and in that period, her passion for helping others truly bosomed and contributed greatly to the creation of Medicuboid.

"I suppose," He passed by the beds, Kei, Soujiro, and Asuna lay dormant, like some twisted version of Snow White, surrounded by wires and medical equipment. 'Why go so far? What's your reason Kayaba? What could you achieve or who could benefit from this?' vast array of question only grow with each passing second.

A cold breeze blow across the root top, managing to mess his hair. The street below the building seemed so lively, lights, people, and cars, everything seemed to flow, move forward while he stood at the top, still, stuck and frozen in place. This terrified him, the feeling of being left behind, even the people that were trapped in that nightmare of a game – their lives still moved forward, continuing, going on to a wild journey.

A few minutes passed, and the street below had a traffic jam, "Serves them right," inwardly he felt happy, as one road was completely jammed, but then he saw man on a motorbike, navigating through the traffic jam, slowly, and precisely squeezing through gaps between the cars and managing to enter the other road, attaining flow once again. He didn't look for a short-cut instead he overcomes the obstacles with some common thinking.

"Fine… I'll play your game, but on my terms."

He returns, going straight to his office and gets some sheets of paper – making a rough drawing of a weapon, listing a few important characteristics of the blade with some other things as well. The final product isn't a work of art, but it was never about the how it looked, but how proficient it was as a weapon.

"Everyone can I have your attention!" as expected, both staffs of Argus and RECT divert their attention to him. Personal from Argus have a hard time believing they were working under a teen on other hand his staff showed commitment knowing full well that behind that young boy was strict, yet admirable person that bought their talents to new heights – making them known throughout the country.

It takes a few minutes to fully elaborate the plan, his staff agrees while a show of authority and a few daunts are required for Argus to collaborate. Lastly, he hands the sheets of paper to his department's lead researcher Ms. Rinko.

"It doesn't have to be exact; however, it's vital that it must possess these qualities. Other things are secondary, but will tremendously help in my journey. You have two hours to get it done."

"Lelouch, stop joking. How am I supposed to create and import these stats in 2 hours, not to mention your other ridiculous demands?"

"Is there a problem?" He says, casting a menacing glare at the petite women.

"F-Fine… you win, just stop. I don't want to be on streets. Mr. Lelouch."

"On your way out, send Miss Kayumi to my office."

Lelouch looks at the clock (01:58 AM), and only 3 hours are left before the gateway provided by the supposed game master closes. Luckily his secretary is already beside the door, "Can you drive a bike?" He asks.

He takes his luxurious time getting Nerve-Gear from the apartment, as he decided to play some chess, have a bite and drink some coffee due to staying awake for so long, essentially just trying to pass two hours, knowing full well that these could be his last, if the plan fails.

Everything is according to plan, as Ms. Rinko delivers the good news shortly after his return, somehow she had managed to create the blade, and his others demands were also met; however, the blade will be randomly generated on any floor of Aincrad.

He hands her the Nerve-Gear and with a quick upload of those contents on its internal ROM. She presents it back, but first she takes the boy under a bear hug knocking the wind out of him. "Please reconsider, your taken data elements with you, this could cost your life and even if you manage to successfully full-dive, conditions on the other side aren't well either."

"I'll take my chances," It was too late, he had made his mind and wasn't about to back out now, finally the Nerve-Gear now rested on his head, its battery fully charged and plugged into a computer.

"Miss Kayumi, can I trust you with my department?"

"Good luck, Mr. Lelouch. And you needn't worry, I will make sure it operates smoothly," Miss Kayumi shows her gratitude only to later blush, as he smiles back saying. "I am honored to have such subordinates."

With that he lays down, a strap is wrapped around his neck, both hands bound down to the sides, while a netting surrounds the bed to protect him from falling out.

"Overload the servers in 3…2…1 Commence!"

Simultaneously, the whole division begins DDosing the servers in an attempt to overload the game. Lelouch's plan was simple, he had asked them to create a large-scale divergence for him to full-dive into the game while caring several subroutine subprograms in the Nerve-Gear unit itself – these programs will later merge and spawn a specific weapon that will have the special abilities; thus taking full advantage of the open com, Kayaba Akihiko left for him to join.

* * *

Aincrad starts trembling, players get out of their houses, confused and frustrated, wasn't this day bad enough, but now they had to experience midnight earthquakes too. However, the black king resting in the central plaza slowly and surely begins to reform to its original state.

* * *

"Optimal conditions are met, full-dive NOW!"

A surge of electricity flows throughout his body, causing severe shocks. As his mind is now halfway through the full-dive while his team keeps Kayaba Akihiko distracted by overloading the server, but then it stops. The NerveGear units start emitting sparks, worrying several people, as they watch him struggling and screaming in pain.

"Madam, He could die! Stop!"

"No, it's not possible in this state, stopping this process now will cause more harm than good."

"ARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

"But Madam!"

"I said NO! This delay was expected; the extra programs that Lelouch had us installed in his Nerve-Gear are being installed onto the SAO firmware as we speak. NOW RETURN TO YOUR STATION AND KEEP JAMMING THE FIREWALL! UNLESS, YOU WANT HIM TO DIE DUE TO A FREAKING SECURITY PROGRAM!"

* * *

 **Location Unknown**

* * *

" _Can't breathe,"_ Who could have thought, taking a breath could be so difficult. Soon his striving for air turn to coughs that echoed through the night, like thunders roar amplified by the twisted trees that looked on this souls strangle.

It was safe to say, he wasn't expecting to be bombarded with the onslaught of bright sunshine, but this moonless night didn't even emit a sound. No, animal voices, no sounds of trees shivering in the cold night, not even the cricket broke this haunting salience.

He picks himself up and makes his way through the trees in darkness, relying on his sense of direction. Fortune is on his side; through the thick bushes, some light enters his eye. He follows this beacon like any other wanderer, which leads him straight to outskirts of Town of Beginnings.

He quickly swipes down, his fingers cut through the air, causing a menu to appear. A smile creeps over his lips, confirming his presence inside the game. "It worked!" the Menu is made from a combination of two colors. The layout is dark while the letters are blood red, but this isn't the fun part. As it's apparent due a certain text at the top of Main Menu.

 _[SuperUser Permissions Granted]_

 _[Lelouch] , [Player level 15]_

"All that hassle had its worth," His stats, armor, weapons and even items from the closed beta test were successfully imported to this release while a few extra features were added to communicate effectively with the outside world. He knows the dangers that could materialize if someone knew his actual level. So he equips the starters gear, alongside with its sword to eliminate such possibility.

He walks along the empty outskirts, searching for the infamous info broker's house; his eye notice the fading horizon, its darkness slowly converting to gray and then eventually blue. The morning was upon this land, as the orb of light starting rising from the east; its warm rays got absorbed by his clothes. He had to stop, the sight before him was magnificent – a true sentiment to nature's beauty being simulated with such detail inside this cursed game.

Finally, he reaches his destination; an old torn down building, slightly curved to one side, as if merely seconds away from collapsing under its own weight. He enters, allowing creaky noise to emit from the wooden floor. Someone emerges from the shadows, it appears to be an apparition at first but in the light it's a girl with brown curly hair and eyes of the same color.

"You weren't at the opening. So why did you come back?" She asks.

"I have my reasons."

"I guess… we're both fools then," She said, frowning at the newcomer. "But on other hand, you still own me Cor. So it's a win for me."

* * *

 **Author Notes**

* * *

So, here's an insight to what occurred behind the scenes when Sword Art Online was taking place. This chapter introduced some key elements that I will be using in the coming chapters. Also, I am trying to achieve a balance between narration and dialogue and hopefully have done a better job on this chapter than the rest.

* * *

As always, I do read the reviews. So, if you want to offer me some advice or just want to criticize my work, you're welcomed. But please try not to be too mean because we're all humans, and no human is without flaws.

Half-Dragon127: This plot is really interesting. I appreciate how the story is starting to feel less rushed with each chapter. I also like how different it is from my story (which I'll probably never get to writing given my speed). Just one question. Isn't Lelouch's Geass supposed to be in his left eye?

Me: Thanks, and I do really hope your story does great. Also I have fixed the mistake of Lelouch's eye, because for some strange reason, it got passed by my mind during writing.

King: Well… So far the story is good. I would like to see were your story goes in future. Well I want to know if this will be lulu/haram will lulu's Geass go out of control in this story as well. Anyway I will be waiting for next update. Thanks for the story.

Me: Mr. King, I can't tell you much, because it will ruin the surprise. So… you'd have to wait and see.

Command Unit: Good thing, I live in Israel. So your 911 threat is worthless xD

Me: Jokes on you, I googled, "Israeli police number," and found out its 100. Now you can run, but can't hide! OHHHHH! ヽ༼ ຈل͜ຈ༼ ▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿༽Ɵ͆ل͜Ɵ͆ ༽ﾉ

BrotherCaptainSheperd: What the heck? What happened? Next chapter! I need to know what happened!

Me: Here you go! Thanks for the support! Keep reading yo!

lux-kun: Muy Buena pero espero ver mas caps asi que espero el cap siguiente :)

Me: I have no idea, what you're saying, but thanks anyway :)

AOtakuAndARavenClaw: I love the story! 11/10

Me: I love your review! 12/10

Ewertondragon: I felt sorry for Lelouch and Levi about being stuck with Shinji. Soujiro spoke the truth; Lelouch does not have physical strength. Lelouch helped Kei because she loves to fight others. Laughed about his friends reaction. What will happen to Lelouch, will he be blind in one eye? Does Lelouch still have the ability to make foods among other things, he was good at? Thanks for the chapter, will be interested as always.

Me: Your presence will always keep me motivated as well. And yes Lelouch does have his abilities from canon series. Thanks again.

HeroSeekerFrost: And here I was thinking that the drunkard was Seijiro. Well, him or some completely random unimportant nobody that you made up just for the sake of making Lelouch look better. Anyways! I wonder if Lelouch's Geass will work in SAO! Heh, sucks that he'll be dragged into that mess like everyone else. I think this story brings 'it's a small world' to a whole new level xD. Seriously though, everyone knows everyone (Well except for Asuna. (Poor Asuna) Hmm, my phone just started squeaking every time I hit a key, should I be concerned?

…

Me: First of all, I am extremely grateful. That you took the time for writing such a long review and took the liberty of pointing out my flaws. Secondly, I have taken note of your criticism and will improve upon them as fast as possible. And yes those mattresses were overlapping each other. Lastly, you mentioned your phone makes squeaking noises. So my advice is to microwave the phone, but don't forget to first enable Airplane mode. In fact, let me just take my phone and put it in the microwave and set the timer for 5— (ʘᗩʘ') (っ ºДº)っ ︵📱 (ಥ﹏ಥ) ლ(ಥ Д ಥ )ლ .NOOOOO!

* * *

A Wise Man Once Said

You either die a Grammar Nazi

Or live long enough to see yourself make a typo


End file.
